Beginning to End
by demona875
Summary: relationships begin, friendships end... Slash Clex
1. beginnings

Title: Beginning to End

Author: Erica

Rating: R

Disclaimer: ::sob:: They're not mine… oh, how I wish they were…

Summary: Relationships begin, friendships end.

A/N: This is my very first fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Sorry in advance to any Chloe fans out there. I know I make her into a jerk in this story, but to be honest, I really don't like her much.

Beginnings:

_I can't do this he thought as he found himself staring into the fifteen-year-old's deep emerald green eyes. __He's fifteen… jailbait. Twenty-one year-olds aren't supposed to be getting involved with teenagers. Besides, he's my best friend, my only friend, really. The only one in Smallville to look past my Luthor background and look deeper than a name carries. And Clark is a sheltered farm boy. I'm sure he wouldn't go for anything "funny" with me._

"Lex?"

"Wha-? Oh, uh, yeah Clark?" Lex snapped back to reality with a sudden jolt. They were in Lex's office, Lex behind his desk, and Clark randomly changing seats, as if out of nervousness.

"I was wondering what you were reading to give you the range of emotions I just saw run across your face."

"Reading? Umm… nothing," he replied closing the laptop in front of him. Good thing for that laptop. Clark, in all his innocence, had thought he had been reading something on the computer while actually he was gazing into his friend's deep, mysterious eyes. _What secrets are being kept back there? Lex wondered._

It was now that Lex noticed Clark's nervous movements.

"Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"What's with the constant motion? I know about inertia and all, a body in motion stays in motion, but you've taken that to a whole new level here. What's going on?"

"Uh… well…" Clark tried getting his thoughts in order. _Today's the day. Today I'm going to tell him everything. Clark thought to himself. It was easy enough to think of what to say, but getting the words from his brain to his mouth was a completely different story. He suddenly became a lot more nervous than he had started out. Finding an intriguing spot on the floor Clark was able to focus on his speaking a little more. He couldn't look into Lex's icy blue eyes. "Well, see… the thing is…"_

"Come on Clark, out with it already" Lex teased playfully.

"Ok." Clark inhaled deeply trying to re-gather his thoughts and confidence. "I have something to tell you Lex. Two things actually."

"Shoot."

"Well, the first thing," started Clark still focused on the floor…

"Clark," Lex interrupted momentarily, "I'm going to give you a quick lesson in public, or in this case, private speaking. First, don't mumble into the floor. Have some confidence. If you have something to say then out with it. Second, always look at the person you're talking to. Eye contact is an essential when you want someone to pay attention to you. Continue…"

Clark slowly and sheepishly looked up to see a content and even smiling Lex gazing up at him. _What's going on? Lex never smiles. Wait… he only smiles when we're alone. Hmm…Looking at him really doesn't help the nerves. That's a really nice picture behind him. Think he'll notice if I look at that instead? I hope not._

"The first thing I have to tell you is that I'm not from around here. I know you've noticed that I'm a bit different than everyone else. That I seem to show up at disasters at the perfect second to save my friend's lives. That I seem to survive things that would kill even the strongest man. That I can do… things. Special things. Things that no one else on Earth can do." Lex tried to interrupt again but Clark stopped him. "Just let me finish. This is hard enough without you asking questions. Trust me. All your questions will be answered in due time. But not tonight. For tonight just accept that I am different and special."

"Clark, I always knew you were special; ever since you pulled me out of the river and saved my life. The first time I looked into your eyes I knew there was more to you than what you showed on the surface" Lex replied in a voice too low and husky for even him to recognize. _Shit! I hope he didn't notice the change in my voice. That would not be good._

Clark gave him a curious look for a minute before continuing on, much to Lex's relief. "I'm glad to hear that. It will make you understand a whole lot faster once you know the whole truth." Lex suddenly noticed a strange new twinkle enter Clark's eyes.

_I know that look… Where have I seen it before? Wait… Could it be what I think?_

"The second thing is that I…" Clark continued unaware of Lex studying his face thoroughly, trying to figure out what he saw.

"Yes…" the older man encouraged. _The nervousness, that look… I've seen it before. In Victoria's eyes? Whoa…_

"Lex, I… I love you."

_It was… The look of pure love. He had seen it in Victoria's eyes, but not as blazingly strong as in Clark's. "You what?!" Lex could feel a distinctive tightening in the crotch of his pants as he thought of all the things he could do with Clark… __Wait!! What the hell am I thinking? Didn't I just go over this five minutes ago? He's too young. Maybe he is like me, but he's underage. I can't do it. There is a little law about the age of consent. Clark doesn't hit that for another three years. And then it still won't be legal for them to be together. Damn Kansas, freaking homophobes… "Clark, do you know what you just said?"_

"Yeah, Lex. I do. And I mean it. I love you."

_What did I ever do to deserve this torture? How can I say no to those sad eyes, when I want him so much… "Clark, you're fifteen. You don't even know what love is. And what ever happened to Lana?"_

"I never said that I was in love with Lana. She just conveniently has the same initials as one Lex Luthor. And I may only be fifteen, but look at me Lex!"

"I am looking at you Clark." _And liking what I see. Stop it! I can't have him. Even if he does want me._

"Do I look fifteen to you?"

"No, you certainly don't." Lex replied as his pants continued to grow tighter against his growing arousal. For some reason when Clark was around he got the most incredible hard-ons. He didn't know what it was about the teenage farm boy, but as he himself had said earlier, he's different, and in every way. He had to shift his position to ease the pressure a little. _God do I hope Clark didn't just notice that. But he did._

Clark sauntered over towards Lex until he was just in front of the desk. _Thank God for this desk thought Lex. __What would he say if he saw me like this? Clark put both hands on the top of the desk and leaned down until he was inches away from Lex's face. Clark's voice grew deeper and rougher as his apprehension began to turn to arousal. "I know you want me Lex. You can't hide it from me. If I want to, I can notice even the smallest things. And might I add there's nothing small about you. The only thing I don't know is if you love me too." Clark looked at Lex almost pleadingly, begging for an answer. _

_Not those eyes… Please… I can't resist those eyes… "I'm not going to lie to you Clark. I think you deserve better than that. I do love you, and frankly I'm flattered that you feel the same, but--" _

Clark stopped him right there. "Don't pull the age of consent law with me. Or any other law for that matter. Since when have manmade laws meant anything to you? Go with the laws of nature. Go with what you're feeling."

"Clark, I have grown up a lot since my teenage years. That's the problem. My teenage years are behind me now. You're right in the middle of yours. But if all you wanted was an answer, the answer is yes. I do love you. And at the risk of sounding cliché, I have loved you since that first day when you saved my life."

"Well," Clark started around the back of the desk coming to a stop behind Lex's chair. He put his hands tentatively on Lex's shoulders, and when all he got for a response was a slight nod of Lex's head and a sharp intake of breath, Clark slowly ran his hands down Lex's chest to his stomach, resting his head on the older man's shoulder loosing a groan Lex had been trying to keep deep in his throat. "You love me, and I love you." Clark continued on, "Why should we let some silly law stop us from what we both know we want?"

"Well, one good reason is that when your parents find out, they'll end up suing the parts of me that your father leaves."

"Nah… they won't ever know. No one will. We can keep this just between us."

With Clark whispering soft and low into his ear like that, Lex could hardly restrain himself. If he thought his limbs, other than the one that was getting the most attention from his nervous system, could support him, he would have been out of that chair a long time ago.

"I can see that little Lex is happy. Now what are we going to do about him? We can't just let him stand there all alone."

_You know what? Screw the age of consent law… They can arrest me if they want. As long as I get at least one good night out of it first… Lex thought, turning hit head to cover the farm boy's mouth with his own._

"Now that's more like it. I have been waiting for that for so long," sighed Clark as the kiss faded.

"Mmm… You're telling me," Lex replied, for once almost speechless. "Let's do that again." As their mouths came together once again Lex licked the softer, younger, more innocent lips that met his own. Clark's lips parted all on their own allowing the experienced tongue of his friend, and now lover, into his inexperienced mouth for the first of many lessons to come.


	2. pillow talk

Title: Beginning to End

Author: Erica

Rating: R

Disclaimer: ::sob:: They're not mine… oh, how I wish they were…

Summary: Relationships begin, friendships end.

A/N: This is my very first fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Sorry in advance to any Chloe fans out there. I know I make her into a jerk in this story, but to be honest, I really don't like her much.

Pillow Talk:

Five Months Later

"I must be a great teacher," mused Lex, as he lay warm and secure in Clark's arms.

"Why do you say that?" asked Clark, resting his head on the older man's shoulder, a hint of bewilderment creeping into his voice. Then with a devilish smile added, "I never saw you as a teacher. You'd scare all the kids with your freakish, but gorgeous look."

"Oh, so this is the thanks I get?" Lex started in with mock anger. "I screw you for five months teach you the finest moves in the art of making love, giving you the experience you'll need when you get out into the real world. And now the truth comes out. You think I look like a freak. You just remember two things farm boy. Remember whose fault it is I look like this, and also remember that you're the one who came onto me first."

"Now that's not fair. I had no control over my coming here. You know that. And you know that I feel responsible for everything that happened here twelve years ago; your hair, Lana's parents, all the freaks that now reside in our lovely Smallville… And as for that second part, I would have never made a move on you if I hadn't known you wanted it." Clark replied as he reached around and began to tickle Lex's ribs. Of all people, aside from himself anyway, he figured that Lex would be the least ticklish, but that first night they were together he had been pleasantly surprised. As the months progressed he learned all the areas on the older man's that made him writhe in disturbingly comfortable discomfort. Clark's actions initiated a long round of a rather one-sided tickle war that lasted until Lex couldn't move, let alone breathe anymore.

At this point in their relationship, Clark had already told Lex all of his secrets. Lex had been extremely freaked out at first, but can you blame him? How would you feel if you found out that your best friend and lover was an alien? He was happy that he finally had an explanation as to what happened at the river that afternoon. That day seemed so long ago for each of the young men. Lex's love and devotion towards Clark had helped him quickly, albeit tentatively, come to terms with Clark, his origins, and the superpowers. Hell, they made the sex a bit more interesting. Lex was back to being so comfortable with Clark that he often forgot that he was extraterrestrial.

"I know that our bed is no place to bring parents, but just out of curiosity, where do yours think you are every night when you're sleeping over here?"

"They know I'm here." Lex whipped his head around so fast to face Clark that he almost gave himself whiplash. He had forgotten that they had been lying so close together and was surprised at how close their faces ended up. A mixed look of surprise and mild terror was plastered to his face, just begging Clark for an explanation. "Look Lex, I know that we agreed to keep our relationship quiet, what with your reputation to uphold, and even if I were eighteen, what we're doing is still completely illegal… But trust me, my parents are really good at keeping secrets. You should know that by now."

Lex had to chuckle. _Yeah, I know all right. They are the ones who have kept Clark's amazing powers inside the family for so long now. And they were the ones who tried to keep is precious Clark away from him. Jonathon had been instrumental in that. He was afraid that I would corrupt Clark. He thought that if I ever found out about his powers that I would try to exploit him and make a profit off of the one person that's ever loved him. Boy were they wrong. "But why did you tell them about us?"_

"Well, there were some circumstances that I had to try to explain. You know I've never been good at thinking on my feet. They were wondering why I was here every night, usually not getting home until sunrise. Then there were some times when I actually made it home at a fairly decent hour, but I was wearing some of your clothes, some of mine, and I looked like I'd just been attacked. Those couple times planted a seed in the minds of both my parents, but they never really said anything about it to me. The real kicker happened a few weeks ago. My dad came up to the loft unannounced, and happened upon me at one of the most inopportune times." Lex cast a puzzled look his way. "Let's just say that he caught me in a very embarrassing position with none other's but your name echoing through the barn."

"Wow," Lex laughed, "are we going to have to schedule in some more time for sex? Am I not giving you enough while you're here? Is that why you have to go home and do it yourself? But seriously, your parents still let you come over here? I would have figured that they, especially your dad, would hate me even more and never let you see me again."

"Hey, if you're up for more sex, I'm all for it. I can take whatever you can dish out. It's just that I'm still fifteen. My hormones are going crazy, and I think that wherever I come from, the people there must have a really high libido. I know I do. My parents know that they can't hold onto me forever. This seems to be a big step towards letting me go. I'm really surprised that my dad didn't go all psycho on me. I think he was in a state of utter shock. Mom understood more. She's more open-minded than Dad is. She knows that I have every right to be my own person with my own preferences. She got over the initial shock real fast. She'll help Dad do the same."

They lay in silence for a while enjoying the warmth and emotion flowing between their naked bodies.

Clark was the first to break the silence, "Hey Lex?"

"Hmm…?" Lex replied rolling over to face Clark head-on.

"I love you."

"I love you too, even if you are an alien farm boy," Lex chuckled as he kissed Clark slowly and passionately.

"Now how about we clear the parents out of the bed and get on with taking care of my overactive libido."

"Can do."

They enjoyed hours of passion, ended only by sheer exhaustion. Out of the entire larger than king-sized bed, their cuddled form only took a small portion as each sought comfort and solace in each other's arms.


	3. priorities

Title: Beginning to End

Author: Erica

Rating: R

Disclaimer: ::sob:: They're not mine… oh, how I wish they were…

Summary: Relationships begin, friendships end.

A/N: This is my very first fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Sorry in advance to any Chloe fans out there. I know I make her into a jerk in this story, but to be honest, I really don't like her much.

Priorities:

The Next Morning

"You two seem to be spending a lot of time together lately," noted Lana as Clark and Lex walked into the Talon for some coffee.

"Good morning to you too Lana," Lex replied with a small grin capturing his lips. "I just bumped into Clark down the street a little way and invited him in for some coffee," Lex easily explained why they were together yet again this morning.

"I wish we had as much luck bumping into him as you do Mr. Luthor." Chloe noted as she and Pete entered the coffee shop just behind the two young men.

Lex winced slightly at being called 'Mr. Luthor'. _Do I look like my father? "I'm sorry to have stolen him from the two of you this morning. And Chloe, the name is Lex. I am not my father,"_

"You've got that right," chortled Clark. Lex gave him a fast warning glance, too quick for any of the others to notice.  Clark just smiled.

"Well," Lex announced, "I have to get to the plant and get some work done. Clark, are you still delivering this afternoon?"

"Of course," Clark responded, grinning from ear to ear.

"Great, I'll make sure I'm home." Lex called out as he left.

Lana, Pete, Clark, and Chloe left shortly after Lex for school. As they walked down the street Chloe and Clark fell behind the others.

"What's going on with you and Lex, Clark?" Chloe questioned, her reporter instincts awakening for the day.

"What are you talking about Chloe?" Clark nervously replies.

"Oh, come on. Remember Clark, I'm a reporter. You can't hide things from reporters. Why does Lex want to make sure he's home when you make his delivery? Why'd you have that huge goofy grin on your face while you were talking to him? How come outside of school, you haven't been around for the longest time? Pete and I haven't seen you outside of class in months. Lex doesn't seem to have that complaint. I wonder why not? And why'd he lie about meeting you by the Talon? I saw you two drive up together in his Porsche. Are you two planning something?"

Clark's mind fumbled for something coherent to say. Just once he'd like to have Lex's quick tongue, always ready with a response, or a kiss… Clark could handle any evil freaks, but make him think quickly, and he was in trouble.

"Umm…"

"Don't try to think up excuses and lies Clark. I want the truth, and I want it now. You're really starting to make me nervous."

"Ok Chloe. I'll tell you the truth, but you have to promise me that you won't tell a soul. This cannot get out, or else both Lex and I are in a lot of trouble. Do you promise?"

"Of course, but what could be so secret that you don't want to tell even me?" she said with a smug look on her face. "It's not like you're sleeping with him or anything."

When Clark didn't answer she looked over to see him with his head down staring intently at his shoes, a bright shade of crimson staining his neck to his hairline.

"You are?!" she gasped. Her face fell into an expression of shock, disbelief, and Clark thought he saw a little disgust in there too. Luckily she had gotten over her crush on Clark a while ago; otherwise she would have taken the news a lot worse. "When did this all happen? And when did you become gay?"

"Well," he started, unsure if he wanted to explain himself to his friend or not, "five months ago. That's when Lex and I got together. We both admitted, though, that we'd had feelings for each other since the day we met. And technically, neither one of us are gay. We don't like men in general, we only get that feeling with each other."

"Are you guys coming?" called Pete from ahead of the two, cutting their conversation short, much to Clark's relief.

Clark and Chloe, completely unaware that they had stopped dead in their tracks, hurried to catch up to Lana and Pete.

"Don't think this is over Clark. We'll be talking later," the reporter whispered, still looking disbelievingly at Clark.

_I knew I wasn't going to be that lucky. I can't believe Chloe's flipping out like this._

Later on Clark found himself, much to his dismay, alone in the Torch office with Chloe.

"So you and Lex are a couple? I still can't believe it. How did this all come about?"

"Well, you can take it all the way back to the first time I met him, when I saved him and pulled him out of the river. When I looked into his eyes to see if he was all right, I saw something there… There was some kind of electric connection between us."

"What you saw was probably untamed evil. Don't you know that Lex is just like his father? He'll do anything, or use anyone, to get what he wants. I'm sure that for some reason or another he's using you too. Clark, I don't want to see you get hurt, but with Lex I'm afraid you will."

As Chloe spoke, Clark got more and more furious. He couldn't remember a time when he was as mad as he was right now, especially not at Chloe. "What do you think gives you the right to say that?" he spit. "Lex is my best friend, and my lover. I know him better than anyone. He's opened his soul to me. He's told me his greatest fears, his deepest secrets, things that he would never dream of telling anyone else. I have trusted him with my own secrets too. Things that I have never even told you or Pete. Secrets that in the wrong hands could literally kill me. He's not evil. Not in the least. He is nothing like his father. Lex is a genuinely good person. Sure, he's made some mistakes in the past, but who hasn't? I'm helping him to realize the potential he has inside, and he's becoming an even better man than he already is." A furious Clark turned an started out of the office, but he realized he had more to say. "You know what Chloe? I think that you're just jealous. I don't think you're over me like you keep trying to convince everyone you are. I think that because you can't have me, you don't want anyone to. Even if it's you, not Lex, in the end that's hurting me." On this last note he turned and stormed out.

Chloe was left in shock. _I never knew Clark could be so… angry. I never knew he had it in him. But he was way out of line. Or was I? No… It was him. I was just trying to warn him. And me, jealous? Well, I guess I am. I still love him, but I want him to be happy. Unfortunately, I have this complex that thinks he'd only be happy with me…_

_God, does she get on my nerves… Clark thought on his way to Lex's.__ Where does she get off saying something like that? She doesn't even know Lex. She doesn't know what a great person he is. She's just like Dad, can't see past the Luthor name. Why does everyone around here have such a problem with that? We should just go away for a while and get some time to ourselves with no other interruptions. _

When he got to Luthor manor he was still arguing with himself about Chloe and their fight this afternoon. His emotions were still playing across his face as he met up with Lex in his study.

"What's up Clark? You look as if you've waged war on yourself."

"I guess I have in a way. I just had a fight with Chloe before I came here. She said some things that were completely out of line."

"What'd she say?"

"It doesn't matter. I need to take care of that soon, before she does something rash. Enough about me. How was your day?"

"Lonely. I missed you," Lex commented, doing his best to make sad, puppy dog eyes.

"You're no good at that," Clark joked. "You're eyes are too small and narrow. They need to be big and round to pull it off. Like this…" Clark gave him his best interpretation.

"That's good. You seem to have had a lot of practice with that."

"Well, when you don't grow up rich, you've got to find something that will help you get your way. Is it working yet?" Clark teased still giving him the look.

"Hmm…" Lex tantalizingly pondered. "What ever could it be that Clark wants? Could it be this?" he gently kissed Clark's neck, just under his right ear. 

All Clark could do was moan. That had always been a sweet spot for him. 

"Or maybe this is what you want?" Lex continued to the opposite side of his neck and kissed the same spot.

Clark's knees almost gave out as he felt himself relaxing, all of the tension of his and Chloe's fight just drained out of his body. _Maybe it isn't so important to take care of that right now… Lex caught__ him around the waist and pulled him closer. He gently guided Clark over to the chaise where they could lie without fear of collapse. _

"Hmm…" mused Lex, "I don't think I have found out what you want yet. You are still fairly coherent, after all. Let's see what we can do about that," he mumbled as he kissed the hollow of Clark's throat, twirling his tongue around on the soft, delicate skin there, tasting the sweet and salty body that was Clark. At the same time he began to unbutton the flannel shirt that covered the farmer's golden skin.

Suddenly Lex found himself under Clark's very muscular body, Clark's mouth covering his own, his tongue seeking out tiny unexplored corners with a vengeance. As Clark straddled his body, Lex slowly and carefully unbuckled Clark's belt, unbuttoned his jeans, and slid them over the teenager's slender hips. Clark, on the other hand, was not that patient. He ripped open Lex's shirt, buttons popping off in every direction, kissing and tasting the soft pale skin revealed from beneath, occasionally stopping to tease a nipple to make Lex squirm. He feathered kisses all across Lex's collarbone, making him moan with pleasure. Next, Clark feverishly undid Lex's belt and pants, and ripped them off to expose all of Lex, in all his glory.

Clark began to stroke the smooth skin on Lex's cock with one hand, and with the other, rubbed the vulnerable skin behind his scrotum. He began swirling his tongue around the head of his lover's cock, eliciting a stream of low, deep-throated groans from the older man. He slowly and decisively pumped his lover's hardened member in and out of his mouth, all the while running his rough tongue along the underside and across the head. Lex couldn't stand this for very long. He thrust himself deeper into Clark's mouth, and soon he came, Clark swallowing every last drop that Lex released.

Lex did the same thing for Clark, only he moved slower, taking his time to make sure that Clark didn't peak until he was about to explode.

When they were through they lay across the chaise formed into one another.

"Lex, I want you to know that you are my life, heart and soul. You will always be first and foremost on my mind, no matter what ways our paths lead through life. I pray that we will stay together for years to come. I love you so much," Clark whispered in to a sleeping Lex's ear, before he himself fell into a quiet, content, and very tranquil slumber…


	4. endings

Title: Beginning to End

Author: Erica

Rating: R (probably overrated, but better to be safe than sorry)

Disclaimer: ::sob:: They're not mine… oh, how I wish they were…

Summary: Chloe deals in her own way with Clark and Lex's relationship.

A/N: This is my very first fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Sorry in advance to any Chloe fans out there. I know I make her into a jerk in this story, but to be honest, I really don't like her much.

Endings:

Clark and Chloe barely saw each other in the following days, let alone spoke. Each seemed to be avoiding the other, their biting words still ringing in their ears.

"Where are you Clark?" Lex prompted.

They were in the loft, Clark seated at one end of the couch, and Lex, uncharacteristically relaxed, was sprawled across the entire couch, his head resting on Clark's lap looking up at him. Clark was in turn staring off into space. If he tried hard enough, he might just be able to see it. 

"… I was just thinking." Clark replied.

"About?"

"Chloe."

"Are you two still fighting?" Lex asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yes. She's just too damn stubborn to admit when she's wrong."

"I know someone like that," Lex whispered under his breath, but not quite quiet enough.

"Hey, I wasn't in the wrong here. I was just trying to protect those I love." Clark was on the verge of yelling, but he kept himself in check so he didn't start a fight with Lex as well.

"You know I hate it when you fight with your friends. Especially when I think it has something to do with me, and our relationship. And although you haven't told me anything about this fight, I still think it has something to do with me."

"You don't have to worry about it," Clark said, leaning down to give Lex a kiss. "It will all be over soon. I may have one less friend, but that's a price I am more than willing to pay. Now, how about we drop this before it becomes a bigger deal than it already isn't."

"If that's what you want Clark. I trust that you'll make the right decision. Just know that I am here if you need any friendly advice."

"I know you are, Lex. But I hope to not need you on this one."

Lex gave Clark a very hurt look.

"That's not to say that I don't want you," Clark quickly added kissing the hurt look off his lover's face. "Everything will be fine. I promise."

Lex still had his doubts, but he was going to keep them quiet, for now. "I have some work I have to get done at home. I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll drop by sometime tomorrow afternoon," Clark replied.

And with one last kiss, Lex was gone. 

The Next Afternoon

"Lex," Clark called entering the office, "I'm he—Chloe!? What the hell are you doing here?"

Chloe jumped out of her seat in front of Lex's desk, glaring back and forth between Clark and Lex.

"Lex, I thought you said he wasn't coming by today," Chloe remarked, obviously irritated.

"So I lied. Sue me," Lex replied coolly. _Mental note: don't ever again invite someone, especially a reporter, to sue me._

"Lex, what's going on?" Clark asked, he too sounding very annoyed.

"Clark, Chloe, why don't we all just sit down and have a nice quiet talk."

"Lex, didn't I tell you that I'd handle this?" Clark asked, more and more anger creeping into his voice.

"Clark, we'll talk about that later. Now, which one of you would like to start?"

"Start what?" Chloe snapped viciously. "Why are we here Lex?"

_Oh, the shallow mind of Chloe Sullivan… "We're here to end the argument between Clark and yourself."_

"And just how did you find out about that?" Chloe wondered aloud.

"Probably the same way you found out that Clark and I have been -- active."

They both looked at Clark at the same time. "What did I do?! So I can't keep secrets." Lex gave him a sarcastic smirk. "Well, most of the time… I tell important things that affect my life to those I care about."

"So you do care about me?" Chloe asked.

"Of course I do, Chloe. You're one of my best friends. How could I not care about you? Unfortunately for you, friendship is the only level to our relationship." Clark turned to look into Lex's soulful gray-blue eyes. "Lex is the only one I want to be with now."

"I'm touched Clark, really, I am," Chloe's sarcasm defense was up full strength. "Don't you remember what I told you before? Did any of that sink into your thick head?"

"People, people… Could we please refrain from insults?" Lex tried to mediate the meeting, but he was of no use between two stubborn hormone-driven teenagers.

"Lex, shut up," Chloe snapped. "I don't know who brought you into this in the first place."

"I believe that was you, Chloe," Clark defended, "when you said basically that he is the spawn of Satan. Remember that? I do."

Lex was quite taken aback that Chloe, his own plant manager's daughter, would think so poorly of the one who was signing her father's paycheck. _Ahh… But this is Smallville… Money isn't everything here like it is back in the city. Lex and Clark exchanged looks, Lex's begging for an explanation, Clark's promising one later._

"Yeah, I do remember it. And you know what? I don't regret saying it, nor do I take it back." Turning to Lex she said, "I don't think that you're good enough for Clark. All you know how to do is use people, and I know that's what you're doing with Clark. I don't know why, but as soon as I find out, it will be all over town." She got up and began to storm out.

"Chloe," Lex called. She spun around quickly, shooting a look at him that if it could kill, Lex would be dead ten times over.

"What?" she spat, venom in her voice.

"If I wanted to use Clark for something, trust me, I would have moved on that a long time ago. Clark and I love each other. When two people love each other, the most natural thing is for them to be together. Surely I needn't explain this to you."

"No, you needn't. I still don't trust you. You are your father's son. I will find out what you're up to Luthor."

"Chloe, back off," Clark warned. "Lex and my relationship is no business of yours or anyone else's. Consider yourself warned. Back off, or else."

"Or else what, Clark? Are you going to get all your fairy friends together and pillow-fight me to death?" _Oops… Definitely shouldn't call them fairies to their face._

Both Clark and Lex were glaring at her. "How many time do I have to tell you that we're technically not gay? We are the only men that either of us has any attraction to."

"Doesn't matter Clark. You're still a gay the way I see it."

"Then maybe you shouldn't see it anymore. Maybe you shouldn't see me anymore. I think that I really need to rethink this whole friendship. It just doesn't seem to be working out with you not accepting the way I am."

For once Chloe was speechless. _Could I really be losing my best friend right now? All because he's attracted to a man? I wonder how far they've gone… Eww!! I don't even want to know. If it were any other man would I be this pissed? Or is it just because it's Lex Luthor? Hell, I don't know, nor do I care right now. I love Clark. I want to be with him. But obviously he doesn't want to be with me. Maybe we should rethink our friendship. Maybe it would be better if we went our own separate ways… "Whatever," was all she was able say as she walked out of the mansion, and possibly out of their lives._

"Well, that went well." Lex sighed and leaned against the desk. _When did I stand up? And when did Clark get in front of me? He's so wonderful. Always so protective. Always so… beautiful._

"Not funny, Lex. I told you that I'd take care of this. Why didn't you let me? I really didn't want you to hear all that. I didn't want you to be hurt," Clark explained pulling Lex into his arms in a deep embrace.

"I told you before, I hate it when you fight with your friends, especially because of me. I knew I was somehow the reason for your fight with Chloe, so I felt the need to help fix it. But instead I made it worse," Lex responded nuzzling into Clark's neck as a small child would, looking for protection.

"You know what? I don't thing you did make it worse. I'd rather have a big blow-out about all this now, and get rid of Chloe since she can't accept me for me, than to keep fighting about this for the rest of our lives." Clark pulled Lex into a deep, passionate kiss. "I think that you did help to fix it."

"Well, I can see your logic, but it still doesn't make me feel any better." Lex drew Clark back in for another kiss, this one more demanding and needy. "I feel horrible that I just made you loose one of your lifelong friends all because I'm with you."

"She's not worth being my friend if she can't accept me… us. I'd rather loose all my friends than to even spend one day thinking about losing you. Now how's that for devotion for ya?" 

Clark smiled as his and Lex's mouths met again. Lex really liked how it felt to have his lover smile when he kissed him. _This is the first time in my life that anyone has said they were devoted to me, and really meant it. It makes me feel great that I make Clark so happy. __I'm going to have to remember this, he thought. __I'm going to have to make Clark smile more right before we kiss. It shouldn't be too hard. He's always smiling for me anyway. God, I love his smile…_

-- Fin


End file.
